Jupiter Class Battlestar (D30)
The Jupiter Class Battlestar was the first ever Battlestar ever produced and proved itself during the fires of the First Cylon War. While several would be destroyed during the course of the war, the powerful and awe-inspiring Battlestars fought every inch of the way. To many the Jupiter Class represents what a Battlestar should be... ''- Taken from Colonial Warships and Craft'' Technical and Historical Notes During the early days of the Cylon War the newly formed and united Twelve Colonies of Kobol would start construction of a new type of warship. This new warship type would become known as the Battlestar and would be the center of every future Colonial Fleet after their introduction. The first twelve Battlestars would be built for each of the Twelve Colonies; this would become known as the Jupiter Class. After the last of these first battlestars where constructed a second flight would be started to be built as reports started to come in of the success of the new warships. Over time these first battlestars would become household names in the colonies with many knowing their names and would be quite legends themselves. The Jupiter Class would be a perfect blend of carrier and battleship with the ability to carry numerous fighters and support craft but had the ability to give and receive punishment of a battleship. To do this the ship is equipped with five hundred fourteen lightweight point defense guns for anti-fighter and anti-missile work, while the main weapons of the new ships would be the twenty-four duel primary guns which could fire both in flak mode for the same anti-fighter and anti-missile work as well as anti-ship combat mode firing explosive rounds against enemy ships. The Jupiter Class also sports twelve missile tubes able to fire standard anti-ship missiles or heavy nuclear missiles. However even then the Jupiter sports the ability to carry four squadrons of twenty Viper Series Space Fighters totaled eighty fighters along with ten reserve fighters. The Battlestar also is able to carry support craft like the Raptor Series Recon and Scout Vehicle along with a few shuttles used for personal transport and fuel runs for the Vipers. As a warship the Jupiter Class carries five thousand crew and Marines onboard the ship including about one hundred forty pilots, along with the vast support crew to keep them flying. However in a pinch a Jupiter Class Battlestar can operate with few as twenty-seven hundred personal. This usually shown during times of peace time or intense personal shortages that require ships to operate as few as personal as possible so the maximum number of ships can be deployed. One notable incident of this would be the Jupiter Class Battlestar Galactica which would sport a crew of twenty-nine hundred during its decommissioning operations. All in all the Jupiter Class showed itself to be a superior warship when in combat with Cylon ships during the First Cylon War. Many of the new battlestars would end up destroying numerous Cylon ships in many different battles. With the combination of carrier and battleship proving far superior to earlier thinking of space combat tactics. The Colonial Fleet would end up forming Battlestar Groups small fleets grouped around one or more battlestars. These groups would be smaller escort ships, support ships and other such craft. It is thanks to the Jupiter Class Battlestars that the Colonial Fleet becomes such a powerful force by the end of the Cylon War. Notable Ships and Crew Battlestar Galactica (BSG-75) One of more noteworthy members of the Jupiter Class which would end fighting in not only the First Cylon War but the Second War as well and into the Colonial Exodus were it would become the flagship of the Colonial Remnant during this time. Even damaged and much of her armor stripped she still fought against the Cylon attackers and protecting the various civilian ships gathered around the larger Battlestar for protection. She would become a legendary icon of the Colonial Forces during the Exodus and would see numerous battles, where her Vipers and Gun Batteries claimed numerous Cylon Raiders and Baseships, the highest of any Colonial Ship in record. Miscellaneous Information Variants *Altantia Sub-Class, originally the thirteenth Flight One Jupiter Class but is chosen to become the flagship of the entire fleet and therefore is slightly larger the main class and sports numerous extra equipment for this job. Only two ships constructed of this class with the Altantia herself and later the Zeus which would become the after-war flagship of the Colonial Fleet. Later like many of the other Jupiter Class Battlestars the Altantia Variant Class would be retired though be replaced by another Saturn Class Battlestar Variant Design similar to the Altantia. *Saturn Class, the successor design of the Jupiter Class and improves on the original design though still bearing similar looks to the Jupiter Class. So much so that these ships are often called the Flight II Jupiter Class Battlestars. *Mulciber Class, a new subclass based heavily on the Jupiter Class that turns a Battlestar into a large mobile dock. A few of the remaining Jupiter Class Battlestars are rebuilt into this class with the half-destroyed Solaria becoming the first Mucliber Class Ship which would help support the First and Third Battlestar Groups during the Battle of Clamier along with several other notable battles before the end of the war. After two of the remaining Jupiter Class Battlestars would be converted into these ships while a few more would be converted from newer Saturn Class Battlestars Design Notes Basically my own version of the Jupiter Class Battlestar, or better known as the Galactia Type, and used in the Wayward Family Fanfiction Series, written by William R. Woods. Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Battlestars